Best Birthday Ever!
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Naruto is sad that no one remember that he doesn't leave his apartment, alone. It's his routine for the last 16 years but one girl throws a wrench in it. Hinata doesn't want him to spend the day alone and makes him a gift to cheer him up. Where will this lead? Will this bring out a smile on the blonde ninja's face?


Best Birthday Ever!

**Nicole: Today is the birthday of one of my favorite anime characters of time and I wanted to write a birthday fanfic dedicated to him. HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO-KUN! :D**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki is lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling of his apartment. Today is the dreaded day of his life: his birthday. A year has come again and he is officially 16 years old. No one ever remembers his birthday and honestly the blonde wished that he could forget what day it was. It's a consent reminder of what he doesn't have and what he is.<p>

Naruto is the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox and the whole village hates him for it. Almost every year on this day, a mob would chase him through the village with anything sharp and pointy to hit and beat him with. The Fox would heal him of his injuries but Kurama couldn't heal was the emotional injuries that Naruto hides from his friends and the rest of the world.

He could never expect his friends to understand what it's like to have this kind of power and have everyone hate you for it. Naruto didn't ask for it and he doesn't want it but he does. The blonde doesn't blame Kurama for being put in him but what can he do. Life goes on and Naruto chose to stay in his apartment and sulk. He didn't see a reason to celebrate or get out of bed for that matter.

Naruto has been in bed almost day except to go to the bathroom. He could really use a shower but it's not like he's going anywhere or see anyone. It's one of the rare off days that he actually gets and plans to put it to use. Naruto was reading through one of his favorite mangas: Dragonball. Who doesn't love Dragonball? Not too far from Naruto's apartment, a girl of 16 years old is holding a box wrapped in decorative wrapping.

This girl is known to Konoha as Hinata Hyuuga. She knows that is Naruto's birthday and wanted to spend it with him. Hinata knows that the blonde ninja rarely celebrates his birthday and wants this one to be different. She wants to confess her feelings to him and make sure that he has a good birthday. He always seems so lonely on his birthday that she wants to comfort him but every year she chickens on doing something about it.

Not this year, she's going to spend it with him, no matter what. Hinata makes her way to Naruto's apartment and knocks on the door. She hears feet shuffling to the door and Hinata hears her heart pounding her ear as the footsteps are getting closer and closer. The doors to reveal the object of her object of affection in nothing but grey sweatpants.

Hinata couldn't believe that she could she all of Naruto in almost of his glory. She couldn't stop herself from staring at his muscles. The years of training away from Konoha have really paid off for Naruto. The blonde was ripped. Naruto was honestly surprised to see Hinata of all people standing in front of him. He always thought that Hinata was kinda weird but over the years, his opinion of her changed. She's one of the sweetest, honest and determined people that he ever met. Naruto was glad to call her his friend.

"Hey Hinata-chan, what are you dong here?" Naruto asked curious.

"H-H-Happy B-Birthday N-Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered, opening her gift in front of her.

Naruto was confused as he took the gift from the blushing girl in front of him. No one was ever given him a gift before. He opened it to see that it was a white cake with orange writing saying 'Happy 16th Birthday Naruto-kun'. He couldn't believe it. Hinata had made him a cake and it looked like it was made from scratch too.

"T-This is for m-me, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked finally able to use his voice.

"I-I thought it would nice to make y-you something for your birthday. I k-knew that you like v-vanilla cake so I made it from scratch. I would you like it" Hinata said smiling.

Naruto was touched by the gesture. He thought that no one would want to celebrate his birthday but Hinata does. She went the trouble of baking him a cake and he wasn't going to waste it.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan. Would you like to come in and eat it with me?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"I love to, N-Naruto" Hinata said smiling brightly.

He stepped aside to let her in. Hinata walked into the apartment to see that the apartment was a complete mess. There were piles of unwashed dishes in the sink, empty ramen cups all over, dirty laundry that looks like they haven't been washed in days, dust everywhere and there was no light coming in since the curtains weren't pulled back.

To say that the apartment was a mess wasn't even enough to describe. Hinata couldn't believe that Naruto lived like this for so long but she couldn't blame him. No one took the time to teach him how. Naruto was embarrassed to say the least but he wasn't expecting to see anyone today.

"Hehe sorry about the mess, Hinata-chan. I wasn't expecting anyone today" Naruto said scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. Why don't you take a shower while I straighten up a little bit in here?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Hinata. It's m y apartment and you shouldn't be cleaning it" Naruto said frowning slightly.

"Naruto-kun, please don't argue with me on this. Now go and get in the shower or I'll make you do it" Hinata said giving Naruto a look that said that she wasn't kidding.

Naruto was surprised for multiple reasons. 1) Hinata didn't stuttered, 2) She was determined about it, 3) the look that Hinata was giving him was turning him on a little bit. Was this the same shy girl that he grew up with? The blonde nodded and went to shower. She grabbed the nearest mop, broom, and dust pan that she could find and go to work.

This is going to be the biggest cleaning job that she ever had and is willing to give it her all. Naruto was in the shower, scrubbing every inch of his body of the sweat and must that he acquired from lying in bed all day. The mess he calls an apartment was too big for one person to do by themselves. The blonde plans to help Hinata clean his apartment.

Naruto stepped out of the shower and changed into a white tank top and black shorts. He walks to out of the bathroom and into the living room to find it sparkly clean. It looks like there was never a mess here awhile. Hinata was putting the mop in the corner.

"The floor is still wet so please b-be careful, N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling pleased with herself.

"H-How… How did you clean this place so quickly?" Naruto asked shocked.

"I… have my ways" Hinata said winking at Naruto.

Naruto blushes a little. What happened to the shy Hinata that he used to know? Or did he really know Hinata? Hinata grabbed two plates and a knife before setting on the table. She sliced Naruto a big slice and put it on his place. Naruto grabbed two forks and handed one of them to Hinata. Their hands brushed each other and Naruto's hand tingled as the heiress blushed.

She couldn't believe that this was happening. She's spending time with Naruto in his apartment. It's a dream come true for her. Naruto took a bite out of his piece and his eyes widened.

Hinata became worried that the blonde didn't like the cake but was reassured as he tried to stuffed his face with more of the delicious cake. This was the best cake that Naruto was ever given. He knew that Hinata was a great cook but not this was amazing. After 4 big pieces of cake, Naruto was stuffed. Whatever was left, Hinata wrapped up and placed in the refrigerator.

"I'm glad that you like the cake, Naruto-kun" Hinata said beaming with pride.

"It was the best cake that I ever had. Thank you, Hinata-chan… for everything" Naruto said smiling.

"W-What do you mean?" Hinata asked blushing.

"I know that you were watching from afar over the years. You was always watching over me and cheering me on. It's given me strength when I wanted to give up and being my friend. You are one of my most precious friend" Naruto said taking her hand in his.

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. He knew that she was watching. That was embarrassing and she thought that he hadn't noticed her. Hinata was a little sad that Naruto only thought of her as a friend. She wanted to be more than just friends but knew his heart belonged to Sakura. "You're welcome, Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling to find her hurt.

"But there's something that I would like to ask you something" Naruto said turning serious.

"Um s-sure Naruto-kun"

"Why me? I know that I'm loud, obnoxious, hot-headed among other things but why me?" Naruto asked genuinely confused.

"Because you inspire me. You never give or go back on your word. You try your hardest no matter what is standing your way. You saved me from myself. I would give all time but you showed me the way. That's why our ninja way is the same. I… I love you, Naruto-kun" Hinata said finally getting it out in the open.

Naruto was surprised to say the least. He had no idea that Hinata felt this way about him. Naruto wasn't in love with Hinata since he always chased after Sakura but the real reason he chased after her was because it seemed easier for him to go after. For someone like Hinata to be in love with someone like him blows his mind. Over time, Naruto knew that his love for Sakura was like a like love for a teammate and sister. There was nothing romantic there and Sakura cares for Sasuke.

"I care for you, Hinata-chan but I don't feel the same"

The words felt like a knife in her chest. She knew that there was a possibility that Naruto would say something like this but it doesn't make it hurt any less. Hinata sighed as she stands to leave. There was no reason for her to be here anymore than she needs to. She planned on leaving but something was stopping her. It was arms wrapping her waist, stopping from going anywhere. She sees that it was Naruto. Why was he stopping her?

"Let me finish, I don't feel the same way right now but I want to give us a chance. I want to see where this leads us" Naruto said burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"W-What about S-Sakura-san?"

"I don't feel anything romantic for her. Not anymore. Please Hinata-chan… please give a chance to prove that I don't" Naruto pleaded.

Hinata turned in his arms to face him. He was being sincere with her. She smiled at him and hugged.

"Okay Naruto-kun, let's do it" Hinata said hugging.

Naruto was glad that Hinata had came over today. She turned this dreadful day into a wonderful day. It's the best birthday that he has ever had.

* * *

><p>THE END.<p> 


End file.
